Move Over
by Slytherfoot
Summary: Sam and Freddie are stuck on a train delay, and the bitter cold and tight squeeze of it all is getting to them. The train starts to malfunction and they don't know what to do. Three-Shot. R&R
1. Stuffy Trains

"Would you _move over_!" Sam muttered dangerously at Freddie, who was squished between Sam and some loud-mouth business man. On the blondes left was a hobo, from _god-knows-where_ smelling like _god-knows-what._

They were on a train coming back from Canada to America, where they could board a plane back to Seattle. Sadly, at the rate they were going, they'd be lucky to make it home for Boxing Day.

"To where?" Freddie snapped back, getting tired with Sam's mood. They'd been on the train for almost half an hour, and the train had been delayed many times. They were almost three hours behind schedule. Christmas with Carly and Spencer sure wasn't happening.

"Honestly, Freddfreak, I couldn't care less. Sit on the floor or something!"

"Sam. There is literally no. More. ROOM." They both growled at each other.

_Stop number four, arriving in four minutes. Sorry For the delay._

That's all they ever said.

_Sorry for the delay._

_Sorry for the delay. _

Freddie looked down at his ticket. Stop number eight. Approximately another hour and forty five minutes to go. Couldn't be much worse than this.

That's when the lights went out.

The train shook wildly, and Freddie wasn't sure if it was just Sam, or if they had gotten stuck again. He heard his partner yelp and mutter darkly.

"I swear to god. If one more bad thing-" the train slid sideways causing all of the passengers to slide towards the left.

Freddie looked over to Sam, and went to grab her hand. She looked over to him and squeezed it. What was happening. Don't let go.

The train doubled over and everything went black.

**((This isn't over, but I won't continue it unless I have reviews. _Favouriting and Story Alerting isn't enough._))**


	2. Stationary

First of all, I would like to point out the ignorant people of this world.

Dear Ublmnfjhg,

Incoherency my friend, is a gift of yours I see. Look, I said I wouldn't continue this story if it didn't get ONE or more reviews, so don't try and penalize me there. I AM continuing this story.

Grr... Anyway, for the others who reviewed, thank you very much :)

Stationary. The room was dark and unwelcoming. Sam whipped around, the stretch straining on her overused and exhausted muscles. She could barely walk. As she kept wandering, there was still nothing as far as the eye could see. Not that there was anything to see that is.

"SAM!" A yell pierced through her shadowy cavern, shaking the space like... like the train.

"SAAM!" the voice sounded again, this time causing the floor beneath or (or what she thought was the floor) to erupt and flow over her. Even though she didn't feel any pain, the aching muscles that strained in her body only agonized her more, until it was all too much and the world became unmoving.

"Sam?" a beeping accompanied the voice this time, and she slowly sat up, only to fall limply again. "Don't do that babe, you're weak."

"Don't call me weak," Sam mumbled, stubbornly trying to get up again. A strong arm pushed her down again.

"I said don't move."

"You can't tell me what to do..." Sam muttered threateningly, but under the weight of the limb, she was helpless. In no mood to argue, she pretended to have fallen back to sleep.

"I know you're awake."

"Go away."

"No. Do you even remember what happened?"

"Look, Freddly, of course I remember what happened. The train flipped and..." her blood ran cold. "Oh my God Freddie, how many people got hurt?"

"Almost everyone. One person even died . . ." Sam started quietly hyper-ventilating. She didn't like accidents. Someone had died. What if it was a person she knew? What if it had been her? Or Freddie?

"Sam? It's ok. It's ok, stop breathing so heavily, you'll pass out again." Freddie said softly but in an authoritative voice. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest to embrace her. It was an awkward hug, but it was enough to calm Sam down.

"Who... Who died?" Sam croaked.

Freddie hesitated before quickly muttering, "The business man."

Sam inhaled again. That man was so close to Freddie. It could have been him... It could have been him...

But it wasn't. And that's what mattered. At least for now.

"Okay... I'm okay now..."

"Wanna go to the cafeteria?" Freddie offered, grinning.

"You know it, Fredwierdo."

Freddie got up and extended a hand so Sam could reach it. As she took it and pulled herself up, she tripped over her unused legs, falling into Freddies arms.

And their lips touched.

Sam didn't blush, she growled.

"You missed." She hissed, although no viciously.

"Didn't know it was your intention too," Freddie chuckled, and before Sam could respond with something witty, he pulled her into an albeit slightly uncomfortable, but still passionate contact.

When they let go, they stared into each others eyes before Sam started lightly giggling.

"Much better. Now I'm hungry, let's go eat."

So, there is still one more chapter left, as this is going to be a three-shot, with a probable sequel when I get around to it. Again, review, favouriting and Story Alerting isn't enough for me. (Sorry for those who don't like authors like me, I just have some other projects that I could be working on, so don't flame).


	3. A Very Chocolate Christmas To You Too!

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :D The reason the chapters are so short is because it's just a go with the flow story. If you want a real story, check out iNever KNew, or even better, an actually good story _iSaid Hello to you_. Hope this is satisfactory. Enjoy!**

Sam had gotten out of the hospital safe, and they had made it home just in time for boxing day... What? You expected them home for Christmas? No. The iCarly gang was now plotting to celebrate and make up for the lost holiday.

"I know! Lets have a crazy hat party!" Carly cheered, nearly spilling her Pepi-cola.

"Dude. We did that last year," Sam commented bordely, chugging the last bit of her own soda. "How about a costume party?"

"Yeah, 'cause that would be _way_ more fun. I've had enough experience with costumes and Christmas." Freddie said sarcastically, remembering the 'flashlight' Freddie.

"Why don't we just do a normal Christmas?" Sam mumbled, slouching back into the beanbag beside Carly.

"Because normal Christmas' are boring!"

"Well, _normally_ I would agree. But neither of your options included food, so I'm out."

The duo started arguing, but soon Spencer came charging in, yet another sculpture inn tow.

"Hey guys! Guess what I've got?" he smiled excitedly, childishly jumping around.

"Food?" Sam asked eagerly, ready to shove Spencer off if it wasn't. But to the gangs greatest surprise, it was. Mostly.

"CHOCOLATE!"

"That's it?" Carly deadpanned, not too eagerly.

"'That's it?' Carly! It's edible!"

"But look at it!" Spencer notioned impatiently.

"A chocolate sculpture?" Carly continued her bored stare.

"Yes! That's it!" Sam leapt up from her seat. Freddie and Carly turned to her.

"What's it?"

Sam continued bouncing up and down, "We could have a chocolate sculpture party! Like, chocolate eating contests, build your own and that kind of chiz!"

The gang gave her a disapproving look.

"Come on! It'd be fun." She looked over to Freddie, "Pleeeaaasseee?" Freddie groaned and fidgeted in his seat before groaning.

"Fine. Come on guys. It's not that bad of an idea..." Carly still wasn't convinced. She was more into the dress-up wacky stuff.

"And we can dip ham, and get sprinkles, and bacon. . ." Sam rambled on, pointing out all the Sam-excitable ways this could be enjoyable.

"Spencer, how many sculptures can you make in twenty four hours?"

The party was a blast. Gibby and Brad had a chocolate war (Gibby consumed most of it), Germy and Victoria had a chocolate eating contest, but Germy kept sneezing too much and Victoria got sick to her stomach. Wendy and the other girls from school were all trying to make their own sculpture, but couldn't resist just dancing in their girly way. Overall people were having fun, but Sam thoroughly enjoyed sneaking sprinkled chocolate covered meat shish-kabobs into her mouth. Carly and Freddie enjoyed the upkeep, capturing every moment they could on Spencer's Squirrel video camera.

"This is gold," Sam smirked, taping Gibby puking into Spencers spoon hat.

"This is disgusting," Carly put a hand over her mouth, revoltingly.

"Yeah Sam, how do you enjoy this?" He looked horrified at the rest of the people who had begun to settle down. Most of them looked sick, except the rare few with steel stomachs like Sam.

"I don't think it's that bad at all."

"Of course."

Gibby slowly approached Freddie, one hand over his stomach and the other out in front of his mouth. "Freddie, I think I should go home, I might get sick-" he made a forwards movement and stumbled out the door, saving the gang the sight of him vomiting again. Nearly everyone followed him. As soon as the door closed, the rest of the people in the apartment headed towards the bedrooms, with a handful of chocolate.

"Great party guys," Sam said sarcastically.

"No kidding, Sam." Carly mocked.

"Hey! It was fun for me!"

"Of course it was!" Freddie laughed, "And for the people in your bedrooms, Carly."

"Ew, ew ew!" she squealed, "I'm going to check if anyones in mine!" she scurried off, shuttering slightly at the thought of what she might find.

Freddie plopped down on the only half-destroyed couch, followed by Sam.

"Move over!" she muttered dangerously.

"Sam. You're taking up half the couch already." He raised an eyebrow at the blonde. She sat up to look at him in the eye, but her eyes trailed slightly lower.

"You have chocolate on your face," she grinned.

"Well, Sam, you do too." He smiled. They stared at each other for a while.

No words were said. They just concluded with a kiss. A sweet one, with the additional taste of chocolate. Breaking apart, they shakily laughed, hugging each other.

"Wanna take this to my place?"

"You know it, Freddlate."

**(((R&R! Again, for a better story, check out iSaid Hello to You! To be updated soon also. Sorry this story might seem a bit rushed, for me it was a fluffy oppurtunity to do my part to the holiday season. Besides, it sure helped get back to writing. Expect updates!)))**


End file.
